


小ji女

by huhisoa



Category: all鬼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhisoa/pseuds/huhisoa





	小ji女

男人在一条很烂的街区上了一个很烂的小妓女。

车开进去纯属偶然，贵公子从家族宴会上赌气跑出来，喝多了酒，七绕八绕就拐进了一条散发着昏黄灯光和污水臭气的小暗巷。

灯牌摆的歪歪扭扭，motel只剩半个字在亮。

在很小很烂的一张床上，小妓女正准备卸妆，就被闯进来的男人抓着撞到墙上。  
小妓女穿毛茸茸的劣质皮草，下半身光溜溜只穿着网袜，喷很香很香的那种廉价香水，眼线画很重，嘴唇倒是性感，肉嘟嘟地咬他，安抚他，别担心，我让你舒服。

嘴上这么说着，动作却生疏的很，又摸又咬还骑在上面摇了半小时腰，男人依旧懒洋洋躺着看他，身子里的东西却有愈发硬的趋势。

你怎么还不射。呜呜呜。

小妓女哭哭啼啼，她没接待过这么麻烦的客人，她就还没接待过几个客人。

男人突然一个翻身把她压在身下，小妓女被插的直流眼泪，但不叫了。  
男人掰开他的嘴。  
怎么了。  
小妓女泪眼朦胧的，呜呜咽咽出声。  
你太大了，要被插烂了。

男人恨不得弄死她。

小妓女最后的确被弄昏过去了，她这个客人的技术和硬度显然超群，到最后小妓女后面都变成一个圆圆的小口直往外流出白色液体，怎么都闭不上。

 

大概是第三天的时候小妓女找上了门，正房太太还坐在大厅里，她就背着她廉价的高仿小包，披着浮夸又鲜艳的皮草，高跟鞋踩的咚咚地一扭三晃地上了楼。

正房太太总见多了丈夫带回来女人，可这个格外让她讨厌，闻见她几里外就飘过来的廉价香水，就狠狠丢下手里的毛衣丧失风度大骂，真是个骚婊子。

 

这么快就想我？  
男人走过来要抱她。

小妓女把他推开，冷静的很  
搞搞清楚好吧，我是来要钱的。

上次是看着客人腰间的兰博基尼和范思哲才那么殷勤，结果被搞得半死到第二天下午才爬起来，摸遍床头桌柜这天杀的一个子儿都没留下来。  
白嫖，这孙子。

我如果没钱呢。  
男人幼稚的很，也怪小妓女那张肉感又纯情的嘴总给他一种天真错觉，可她只是个小妓女，有了钱她便将所有柔情给你，可如果没有钱，她那张性感又多情的嘴是如何也不会给你一个吻。

好在男人很快梦醒，就在小妓女正要咧嘴嘲讽他前一秒。

男人把那两兰博的钥匙塞进小妓女手里。  
我用这个，能操你多久？

小妓女终于笑了，那是男人最爱她的那种温柔又天真的笑。

可小妓女又犹犹豫豫推他，眼神直往楼下瞟，在这不好吧。

瞧瞧这人。  
明明是她先来告状，这会却作出副无知小白兔模样。

男人也真迷死她这个模样。  
那你想去哪？我们下去到客厅里让她看着？

男人还没等她反应就从内裤侧面直接插了进去。

显然太突然，又长又粗地一下就捣上花心，小妓女晃了一下喘出了声，声音已经带上娇嗔。  
你真流氓。

这次小妓女却叫的起劲，又骚又大声，即便关着门都得要楼下听到，男人拽着她头发往后拉，小妓女柔软的腰身就弯成不可思议的角度，交合处发出滑腻又淫荡的水声。  
这次这么会发浪，嗯？

小妓女这次脸到胸膛都红了一片，像从水里捞出来，说话都说不清  
嗯嗯，哥哥…你太大了…好舒糊…

在男人刚刚射进去的时候小妓女又昏了过去。

 

你不会是个雏吧？  
在小妓女舔了舔嘴唇半醒的时候男人抓着她又一次操了进去，刚刚高潮过后的洞穴又湿又软，还在周期性一缩一缩地吞着他，小妓女已经叫不出声了。  
你不会是个雏吧？  
男人上过的女人太多，即便不是妓，正常的女人也没遇过她这么不经造的，一晚上要昏过去四五次，男人真怕要她的命，最后还是自己打出来了。

哥哥，我才十八哦。  
十二小时后小妓女像这个家真正的主人一样坐在餐桌前，男人用三辆别墅和一辆跑车的价格留住了她。仆人摆了一满桌晚餐，女主人却不知道去了哪。  
男人放下餐刀看她，她卸了妆，脸又小又白，嘴角有果酱，坐在高大的餐椅上像个小朋友一样一晃一晃腿。  
男人并不去考究她说的真假，毕竟她那张幼稚的脸即便说十二男人也得信。

男人抹掉她嘴角果酱，  
所以你是个雏？  
也不是啦，我只是在痛的时候会很容易昏过去啦。  
男人还心疼起来了，转念又觉得他带回来的不是妓女而应该是个公主。  
哼，哥哥昨天弄得，我现在还很痛呢。  
这小妖精。

小妓女精灵的很，直接坐去男人腿上搂住他脖子，咬他嘴唇给他解气。嘴里却说着魔鬼般的话。  
但也不是不可以啦。

 

但以后，一个月只可以有一次哦。

 

end


End file.
